


Cicadas

by sekhmetpaws



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekhmetpaws/pseuds/sekhmetpaws
Summary: A cicada’s life cycle is something beautiful.They sleep for years, wake up, scream, fuck and die.A. J. Crowley just woke up from his century-long depression nap.And, sometimes,  life just imitates nature(maybe not about the dying part).





	Cicadas

Okay. Crowley was kinda pissed.

You see, he hasn’t talked with Aziraphale in some decades.

Obviously, it wasn’t his fault. They had had a little disagreement over a fairly reasonable request that SOMEONE had turned into a big deal.  And MAYBE he had said he didn’t need  the angel . Of course, he didn’t mean it (and Aziraphale had said he felt the same, which would probably hurt his feelings if he wasn’t a demon and all) and… Whatever. It wasn’t the point. 

The point is: Aziraphale had made it very clear that he didn’t want to be seen “fraternizing” with him. Because he was his enemy, he was an evil being and bla bla bla… But her e we are! The perfect good y two-shoes  Aziraphale fraternizing with a bunch of fucking nazis! And OBVIOUSLY, they made a fool of him already. 

Surely, he could pretend it was nothing especial. It was Aziraphale’s fault, anyway. How could be so  fucking blind? Either way, it wasn’t his responsibility, right? If fraternizing with him wasn’t important and Aziraphale doesn’t need him, he could very well solve his own problems. 

W hat was the worst thing that could happen? He couldn’t die,  just discorporate. And Heaven would provide him a new vessel… Someday?  In some decades, maybe some centuries…? And it would probably hurt? And it’s a very shameful way to go back to the office? Ngk.

The next thing Crowley knew is that he was frying his feet in sacred ground.

…

-Thank you again, dear. For the books, and the ride, and the rest…

-It’ss nothing, Angel. -Crowley said, as he parked the Bentley in the front of the bookstore.

Aziraphale’s fingers let go the seat now that he didn’t have to hold on for his life as the car roared through London. -Don’t you want to come in? I have some whine bottles here, somewhere.

Aziraphale looked at him with puppy eyes. He had been looking at him like that for some time now. The demon sighed, following him through the old “store”, watching him collecting the glasses and serving the whine.

-Dear boy, you…

-Don’t.

He knew those eyes. He knew what the angel was holding back since the church.

-But, Crowley dear! It was…

-Don’t you fucking dare!

-But you are!

-Ngk.

He WASN’T nice. He was a demon, for God’s, Satan’s, someone’s sake! The serpent of Eden! He was just trying to avoid a bunch of paperwork. And now Aziraphale was looking at him with that stupid puppy eyes, and smiling and making him feel stupid feelings that he shouldn’t be able to feel. He caught himself watching the other’s mouth, sipping the whine, still smiling… He looked the other way.

-What is the problem, dear?

-What problem? There is no problem at all.

-I’m not stupid Crowley. You look quite uncomfortable.

Crowley looked in his direction again. His cheeks starting to slowly blush with the whine. He just wanted to squeeze them.

-Kinda stresssssful day. Week. Century.

-What where you doing all this time?

-Sssleeping. Most of the time at least. You?

-I learned the Gavotte and… Well, it doesn’t matter. I could help you. What is bothering you?

-Ngk.

He was nervously walking around the bookshop again, not wanting to face the angel and his sweet words.

-Just tell me, dear. I’m an angel. I won’t judge.

Crowley let out a dry snarl. Aziraphale was in front of him again, looking worried. He couldn’t see his eyes and it was probably good. Angels wouldn’t judge. Ngk. The demon asked himself what Aziraphale would think if he said what he really wanted to say, what he really wanted to do. Would he stop talking to him again, for a century or two? Or forever? Would he be scared? Offended? Well, in the end of the day, he could always blame the whine.

He shoved the angel against one of the bookshelves, one hand in each side of his head, corning him. Aziraphale didn’t look scared at all. Good. He pressed their lips together in an angry kiss.

-Oh. -said Aziraphale, in a huge stare.

Crowley doesn’t knew what he expected. At least he wasn’t threatening to smite him for good. Without a word, he spun on his heel to leave.

-Crowley! Wait!

The demon didn’t dare look over his shoulder, decided to get in his car and get the fuck out, before he destroyed everything. But Aziraphale had another plan, holding his wrist firmly.

-Angel, I'm sorry, I...

And them he was kissed back.

Crowley stood there, in shock, before realizing it was really happening somehow and started living again. He pushed Aziraphale back to the bookshelf, his tongue finding the angel’s, one of his books jumping in suicide in a loud fall. Neither of them noticed. His hands left the wood, starting to wander the angel’s sides, his claws scratching skin. He pressed his crotch involuntarily against the other.

-Crowley.

The demon walked away quickly, blushing.

-I know, I know… To fast. Sorry angel, sorry, I…

To his surprise, Aziraphale giggled.

-It’s okay, dear boy… - he said, taking his hand affectionately, and them harder, and them he was spinning, and them he was the one pinned against the bookshelf – But we both know it goes the other way around.

-What…?

Aziraphale was kissing him again, one hand on his neck, the other squeezing his hips. Crowley felt like his whole body was melting. And them he grabbed his…

-Angel!

Aziraphale chuckled again- Too fast for you, dear boy?

-No! - he squirmed, as the angel licked the curve of his neck. -But we ssshould, should...- and pointed vaguely in the couch direction.

-Oh dear, of course.

When the demon realized, he was being carried up stairs bride style. Crowley gasped. Sometimes he would forget how strong Aziraphale really was, being a Heaven’s soldier and everything. He didn’t need to breath at all, but if he did, it would be very difficult now. And if he needed a human beating heart, it would have give up already, considering how -not very human-fast his was working. The angel open the door with a small miracle.

-What? A bed? Why would you have a bed? You doesn’t even sleep!

-Well, you do… And...Hm… -the angel blushed- And, if I’m going to live as a human, I need to maintain some appearances.

The demon laughed, landing in the mattress softly, his fingers enlaced in white-blond curls. The angel on top of him was heavy and smooth and had unstoppable hands. He always wondered what kind of effort Aziraphale would have or if he even had one. It seemed to be the case and Crowley moaned when it was pressed against his. In a snap, he was naked under the angel and a monkey in the middle of Amazon rainforest just had gained a new hat.

-Eager, aren’t we? Do not even think about it. - said the angel, starting to remove and fold his own clothes manually (and Crowley could swear it had a thousand buttons).

Crowley waited, impatient, bouncing his legs around. Too nervous to say something and make Aziraphale wake up from whatever delirious state he was in. When he finally finished, the demon had to control the impulse to turn into the smallest snake he could and slither away, blushing furiously. Thank Satan the angel couldn’t see his face properly.

-Take of your glasses, dear. Your eyes are so beautiful.

This is it. He was definitely hallucinating now.

Suddenly, he doesn’t knew what to do anymore.

Aziraphale didn’t seen to mind.

He let the angel take of his glasses, and kiss him in the mouth, in the neck, in his shoulders, in his chest, and going down, and down, and down. He strangled a whine when Aziraphale reached his crotch. His hand grabbing the demon’s tights. His hot breath tickling Crowley prick. A growl teared his throat and then a loud cry when the angel licked it.

Crowley just couldn't look at him now. Not with that huge, amused, blue eyes, looking at him like he was one of his prized Paris crepes or a new sushi bar. Not when he couldn’t control his moans and whines anymore, as the angel licked and kissed and turn his reality upside down. The demon covered his face with his hands in shame, but, of course, it didn’t stop Aziraphale from going lower and lower, tracing his entrance in a hot and wet mess.

-Look at me, dear. Are you okay? Do you want to stop?

Crowley didn’t remove your hands, just moving his head side to side.

-Is it a yes or a no? -asked, the point of his finger tracing the demon’s entrance in circular motions.

-Do it already angel! For Satan’s sake! I...- his line of thought was interrupted by a low moan, as the angel’s finger entered him.

Aziraphale started to move, testing, his eyes alert for any kind of discomfort, but Crowley couldn’t be more distant from it. He had to remove his protection from his face and hold in something, anything! His claws smashed the pillow, desperately trying to anchor himself to the reality, somehow.

Aziraphale wasn’t between his tights anymore. He added a second finger, looking at him intensively, biting his own lips, watching the mess he was making of him, drinking his moans. And them his hand reached down to stroke his prick and Crowley couldn’t take it anymore.

-Angel! Pl...please! I need you. Please...- he whined.

And Aziraphale couldn’t be happier to give it to him.

If Crowley thought he couldn’t be any louder, he was wrong. It burned. But burned like...GOOD. He didn’t know what he was even thinking anymore. The only thing he knew was that Aziraphale had to keep going, maybe forever, or he would die. That delicious warm feeling in his belly was increasing in each thrust. He dug his claws in the angel’s back and hugged him tightly with his legs, his moans resumed in one continuous cry. Something deep in his chest ached.

-Angel, I...

And them he came and everything went white.

…

He was back some time later (seconds or centuries?)

Aziraphale was watching him affectionately.

He blinked.

-Hello, dear.

Something about the whole bedroom was wrong. It was darker and the bed was to fluffy and, oh, his wings had come out at some moment and he hadn’t noticed.

And Aziraphale was petting them.

And he had puppy eyes again.

And he kissed him in the forehead.

-Next round?

Oh.

The dying part was totally accurate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so, english is not my first language but, 1- Good Omens is not very popular in my country (yet) and 2-It’s cicada season and they WON’T STOP SCREAMING AND ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY, so, I had this stupid idea, can’t keep it to myself and now I'm trying to write it in a language I don’t know very well. Please forgive my mistakes.


End file.
